1. Field of Invention The present invention relates to a disc processing device for processing data recording media, and to a control method for the disc processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Disc production systems that record data to disc-type data recording media such as CD-R and DVD-R media and then print an image on the label side of the media are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2000-260172 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-259318.
Such disc publishers and disc duplicators record data to the disc recording media using a disc drive, also commonly called a recorder or recording unit, and a transportation mechanism for conveying the disc media from a disc stacker in which a plurality of disc recording media are stored in a stack to the disc drive.
A problem with such disc duplicating systems is that disc recording media stacked together in the disc stacker may sometimes stick together, resulting in the transportation mechanism conveying a plurality of disc recording media to the disc drive with the discs stuck together. This problem is called “double-disc feeding” or “multifeeding,” and can result in a variety of operating errors when the plural disc recording media separate from each other while being conveyed inside the disc duplicator or inside the disc drive. The disc drive therefore has a function for detecting if a disc recording medium is inside the disc drive. If the disc drive of this disc production system detects a disc recording medium when a disc recording medium should not be present, it determines that multifeeding has occurred and stops operation of the disc drive or operation of the entire disc duplicating system.
Detection errors, however, can occur for various reasons when the disc drive detects if there is a disc recording medium inside. When this happens the disc drive or the entire disc duplicating system stops operating even though such a multifeeding state has not actually occurred. While this presents no danger of damage to the duplicating system, stopping operation can reduce productivity and is thus undesirable.